


Pocket Sized! CNU

by ZellaSunshine



Series: Pocket Sized! Kpop [3]
Category: B1A4
Genre: Fluff, Oneshot, Other, a very soft boi, pocket sized! cnu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellaSunshine/pseuds/ZellaSunshine
Summary: This may be the softest thing I've ever written in my life





	Pocket Sized! CNU

**Author's Note:**

> For Rachel :D

Pocket sized cnu who likes to snuggle into the pocket of your hoodie to nap. 

Also ties the strings of the hoodie in a little bow for you

“I’m helping!!!”

Likes to be asked for fashion advice, but not very helpful

“How does this look?”

“You look great!”

“What about this instead?”

“That looks great too!”

Supportive af

he also enjoys sitting on your shoulder because he "can see lots more". 

Always points out things he thinks are pretty when you go for walks

a very helpful assistant, sits on the top part of your books to keep the pages open. 

Hands you the different pens and highlighters you need

likes hugging the hand you aren't writing with. 

If you wear rings, he likes turning them on your fingers so they’re facing the wrong way

Often without you even noticing

During finals week!

Will wait until you’ve gone to sleep 

and then will sneak a bunch of supportive sticky notes into your bag!

Gets flustered when you tell him how much you appreciate them 

“S’ nothing”

But also smiles super brightly

is also 10/10 willing to climb all the way up your arm to pat your cheek and tell you you're doing great

If he’s sitting on your shoulder, will reach over to boop your nose to get your attention

Loves to play with your hair when you’re distracted too


End file.
